


Levity - Drabble Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1053]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony was doing laundry when Abby came over and she fidgeted with a black scarf only to realize that they were boxers. Just whose boxers were they?





	Levity - Drabble Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/19/2002 for the word [levity](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/19/levity).
> 
> levity  
> Lightness of manner or speech, especially when inappropriate or excessive;frivolity.  
> Lack of steadiness or constancy; changeableness.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #573 Handmade.
> 
> This was inspired by a real life experience of Tardis_Type40. I was minding my own business trying to write and next thing I know Tardis_Type40 has sent me this message:  
> I did my laundry, but left it on my bed instead of putting it away, and a pieve of it fell on the floor. 
> 
> So my mum and I were having a deep conversation, and she was kneeling down and fijiting with what she thought was a scarf on the floor, the all the sudden she goes "wait a second," and flings it away from her and I'm like "what?!" And she grimices and says "that was your underwear!" And I'm like "while at least it's freshly washed" :joy::joy::joy:
> 
> Muse decided this was a great idea and wrote this story of something similar happening with Tony and Abby. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Levity - Drabble Version

Abby fidgeted with a black scarf on the floor of Tony's living room that was thinner than she expected given Tony only wore scarves in the winter and only when Ducky made him. Tony hadn't expected her and had quickly moved the clean laundry from the couch to a laundry basket when she arrived to make room for her. 

Tony eyed Gibbs' black boxers that Abby was playing with and hoped that she didn't realize what she had. Gibbs would never forgive him if Abby found out that they were together this way. Hoping to keep her distracted, Tony babbled on about a movie he'd seen with Gibbs recently. 

It was only as Abby was getting ready to leave that she finally picked up what she held and looked at it closer. "Wait a second..." Abby flung the black boxers away from her like they were something dirty. 

"What?" Tony asked confused. The boxers were clean.

"That was your underwear! What the hell? When did you start wearing boxers?" Abby glared at him. 

Tony felt dread sweep over him. "What are you talking about?"

"You always wear boxer briefs!" Abby pointed her fingers at him accusingly. "Who the hell's underwear was I fingering?"

Tony shrugged, affecting a levity that he didn't feel, "What can I say? I decided a change was in order."

Abby looked around Tony's apartment suspiciously. Now, that she was looking for things out of place, she noticed the new handmade coffee table and the hand carved wooden Saint Bernard placed on a small end table nearby. 

"Oh my god! You and Gibbs?"

Tony cringed, his forehead wrinkling uncontrollably as despair coursed through him. Gibbs was never going to forgive him for that. Actually, come to think of it, Abby probably wouldn't either.

"How could you keep a secret like this from me?"

“Sorry, Abbs. Gibbs was trying to figure out how to tell you, but you know how he is.”

Abby immediately glomped Tony, squeezing him hard. “I love you, you know that, right?”

“Of course, I do, Abbs.”

“What’s going on here?” Gibbs growled.

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, Jeth. She found out.”

Gibbs shook his head and held out his arms to Abby. 

Abby ran into Gibbs’ arms. “I love you, too, papa bear. Tony’s good for you, you know.”

“I know, Abbs.” Gibbs dropped a kiss on Abby’s forehead. “Now, get out of here. I have some business with Tony.”

“Oh. Of course.” Abby winked at Tony as she left, already imagining what her boys would be getting up to after she left. Even though Gibbs was like a father figure to her, he was super hot and a silver fox to boot so imagining him with Tony didn’t bother her in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
